youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Garth
Weisman, Greg (2012-03-06). Question #14501. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-28. | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-08-09). Question #13422. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-10 | age (2016) = | species = Atlantean | designation = Weisman, Greg (2012-08-28). Question #15462. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-28. | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Purple | relatives = Weisman, Greg (2012-08-14). Question #15283. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-14. | mentor = | affiliation = | powers = Hydrokinesis | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 108 | voice = Yuri Lowenthal }} Garth is Aqualad's best friend from Atlantis. He is currently studying Atlantean sorcery at the Conservatory of Sorcery under Queen Mera, and was in a romantic relationship with Tula before her death. Physical description Garth resembles a Caucasian teenager, with black hair, purple eyes and a slender build. His hair is relatively long, but a portion of it is caught up in a knot at the point of the back of the head, and the rest comes down to the nape of his neck and sideburns. He wears a skin-tight swimsuit that exposes his arms and legs. It is predominantly blue-gray, although on the torso it has a midnight blue vest-shaped design, with azure lines tracing its edges and collar area. Around his waist, he dons a matching belt with attached tassets hanging down over his upper thighs. He also wears midnight blue bands around his forelimbs. History Early life Garth and Kaldur'ahm studied sorcery together in the same class at the Conservatory of Sorcery. One day, Poseidonis was attacked by Ocean-Master, who defeated Aquaman. With their king down, Garth and Kaldur attacked the villain, but were easily defeated. However, their actions gave Aquaman enough time to recover and finally defeat Ocean-Master. Impressed with their bravery, Aquaman offered both young students the opportunity to become his protégé. Kaldur accepted and became Aqualad; Garth continued his studies at the Conservatory. After Kaldur left to join Young Justice, Garth and Tula began a relationship. 2010 When Aqualad returned two months later, Garth tried to convince Tula to tell their old friend about their relationship. She eventually did so, shortly before Atlantis was attacked by Black Manta's forces. Garth helped Aqualad, Tula, and Mera fend off the attack, but Tula was injured after taking a shot meant for Garth. Garth and Aqualad deduced that the real target was the Science Center. Infiltrating the facility, the two disguised themselves as Black Manta's henchmen, but Aqualad's water-bearers gave him away. After a pitched battle with Black Manta and his crew, they prevented the theft of a strange sea star that was stored at the center. Black Manta escaped after destroying most of the echinoderm in an explosion. When Aqualad returned to the surface world, he seemed to have come to terms with Tula and Garth's relationship, and wished them both well. At the Conservatory, Tula and Garth greeted their old friend Kaldur'ahm, who introduced Miss Martian and Superboy to them. Garth and Tula recounted what happened to Topo: he had been attacked by purists, a group of Atlanteans who wished to rid Poseidonis of all "fish-heads" (non-human Atlanteans). During their conversation, they witnessed an altercation between their classmates from the Conservatory, and Ronal and his friends. After Kaldur, Garth and Tula threatened to use their magic, each group went their own way. The abduction of Queen Mera had left the kingdom in an uproar. Prince Orm led the search, sending Kaldur, Superboy and Miss Martian after a tip that the purists were held up in the trench. Garth, Tula and the other students followed them, and could provide assistance when the tip turned out to be an ambush. Ocean-Master's magics weakened Aqualad and the other "impure" Atlanteans, but Garth and Tula were unaffected. Tula proposed going after Ocean-Master with Garth, but Lori Lemaris objected, as this would only feed the purists' misconceptions about the "impure". The group eventually tracked Ocean-Master to a nearby cave. They attacked, but Ocean-Master could beat them off with the magic he had absorbed in his trident. Garth summoned the power of the Tempest, which overpowered Ocean-Master. With his magics gone, the villain was forced to retreat. Garth witnessed a heated argument between Ronal and King Sha'ark. 2011-2015 Kresky, Kroze (2012-06-11). E3 Coverage: Young Justice Legacy – Interview with Greg Weisman. http://comicsonline.com. Retrieved 2012-07-17. Powers and abilities * Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: :* Breathe underwater: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. :* Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. :* Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. :* Strength: Ranging from undetected levels to Super strength. * Atlantean sorcery: Garth is capable of an advanced degree of magic from his tuition at the Conservatory of Sorcery. Garth accesses a higher level of power through summoning the "Power of the Tempest". :* Hydrokinesis. :* Hard water constructs. :* Electricity generation. :* Ice generation: Capable of generating large masses of ice quickly when accessing the "power of the Tempest". Appearances Background in other media * Although in the Young Justice cartoon Kaldur'ahm is portrayed as the first and only Aqualad, in the comics Garth was the first person to carry that title. He would serve as Aquaman's sidekick for many years, until taking on the name of "Tempest". Garth was later killed off during the events of "Blackest Night". He was replaced by Kaldur'ahm's comic counterpart, Jackson Hyde, in "Brightest Day". References Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water Category:The Team